


"Hero's" notes.

by A_5K



Category: Terraria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_5K/pseuds/A_5K
Summary: Poem-like thing that sort of make pre-hardmode lame. This whole thing is lame. I'm bored.





	"Hero's" notes.

Every abandoned world needs a hero.

That's how my role came to be.

Fell, fell, away from the sky, I dropped flat on this barren land.

I consider myself a hero, but too foolish to take a step.

Luckily, they said that someone will guide the "hero" on this land.

"Welcome to the world of Terraria."

 

I question my role to the other.

"Start with one, build two rooms.

Set a goal, move forward.

They will come with the moon, chop your pieces to rotten flesh."

 

And so, I explored many places of this land.

And so, I made many rooms for the weak.

 

All those who came to be, all those I helped.

"If there's a new role that like to come, I would gladly take the offer."

Afterall, it's an offer none can refuse.

 

Perhaps I'm sick of being bossed around.

Or is it so much to hope for so little I knew?

 

I fought a brain, I fought two eyes.

I sliced the slime, I slayed the bees.

"Is that a graveyard?" He asked to me.

I smiled back. "Why don't you see?"

 

The soup today taste so bland.

I grabbed my coat and stepped outside.

Droplets of blood rains upon.

Deathweeds grow and tangles my feet.

 

I build a tower to the sky.

I watched the meteor from edge of the world.

"Why am I so empty?" I asked to him.

"That's how your role came to be."

 

All those who said to me, all those who helped.

"If you ever venture to the underworld, you would find what you need."

Is that so? It's an offer I can't refuse.

 

I question my role at times.

"You're just too stupid to believe that."

So I ran, ran, away from the light.

I came accorss with what I used to fear.

 

I leaped once, I stood twice.

It fell into the darkest pit of hell.

 

Every abandoned world will eventually be saved.

That's how my role came to be.

Fell, fell, away from the sky, I shed light on this barren land.

I consider myself a hero, but too naive to face the truth.

The guide's book lay cold on the floor.

And for now, I begin to wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Super bored this afternoon so I just wrote a bunch of sentences and mashed them together. Idk what I'm doing honestly


End file.
